Solo amigos
by Abyss Vi britania
Summary: Solo amigos, solo amigos... estas palabras atormentan las mentes de los dos jóvenes. Suzalulu


bueeenooo pues les dejo este fic ojalá les guste

**solo amigos**

-¡somos amigos!- exclamó sonriente el castaño japonés de ojos verdes abrazando por los hombros a otro joven de hermosos ojos violetas que solo hizo una, mueca de fastidió y suspiro dejando al otro jalarle.- ¿Verdad Lulu?

-S-si…- contestó el británico sintiendo que el aire le comenzaba a faltar por el agarre del castaño.

-Son unos amigos raros… - dijo el inútil de Rivalz mirando como el pobre príncipe era asfixiado por el afecto del mayor.

Amigos, amigos, amigos. Solo amigos. Estas palabras volaban en la mente de ambos jóvenes. Por su parte, Suzaku se sentía alegre de tener a Lelouch como amigo. Peor este, no podía evitar pensar y pensar y hacerse mil enredos en la mente al oír "amigos" porque, aunque su mente pensaba en mil formas al mismo tiempo de ser mas que amigos, no podía idear un solo porque quería eso. Convirtiéndose en una tortura oír "somos amigos" de los labios de aquel japonés del ejercito.

Suzaku, por su parte (de nuevo) solo dice este tipo de cosas, porque en su mente se hizo la idea de que jamás será correspondido por alguien tan sexy y frío como Lulu. Así que cada vez dice estas cosas, convenciéndose a sí mismo, y para que nadie sospeche nada acerca de sus sentimientos desde niños.

-kuku ¿seguros que solo eso...?- preguntó maquiavélica la presidente mirándolos con picardía sin dejar de insinuar cosas yaoiosas.

-¡S-si! ¡por supuesto que somos solo amigos! – contestó de inmediato muy nervioso y algo sonrojado el de ojos jade, soltando de inmediato el abrazo que tenía con el británico.- ¿en qué piensas presidenta? – comentó apenado

-oh, en nada… nada… kukuku

Otra vez esas palabras atravesaron la mente del chico de oscuros cabellos, y ahora dichas por Suzaku le dolieron... ¿para qué negarlo…? Ocultó su mirada amatista entre sus cabellos, cabizbajo, apretó un poco el puño y se dio media vuelta- me tengo que ir…- Dijo lo mas frío y normal que pudo y se fue caminando lentamente.

-oigan… ¿alguien sabe que trae Lelouch?

-kuku creo que sí y tiene que ver con….

Cuando se dieron cuenta, el de ojos verdes ya estaba corriendo por el de ojos tan bellos amatistas. Le conoce tan bien como para saber que algo le pasaba, pero no sabía ni entendía desde cuanto y que.

-tiene que ver con eso- la presidente suspiró resignada al ver el comportamiento tan obvio de los dos chicos y pensó lo divertido que sería tomarles fotos y repartirlas por el instituto entero.

Al cabo de un rato el castaño se puso a correr y se cansó tan rápido que se puso a descansar a la sombra de un árbol, viéndose tan kawaii con los ojos entre cerrados, apoyado en ese árbol. Se quito la chaqueta del uniforme y se la coloco como manta encima decidiendo tomar una pequeña siesta en la sombra. ¿Cómo se había dejado llevar tanto por sus sentimientos? Quién sabe, pero es que realmente no le gustaba el hecho de ser solo amigos.

-así que aquí estás- viendo que estaba medio dormido se sentó a su lado y lo abrazó un poco acariciando su cabello y apoyando su cuello en la cabeza de este que apenas reaccionaba.

-¡¿S-suzaku?!- al reaccionar por completo se sonrojó un poco por la melosa posición.

- ¿estás bien?- le preguntó algo preocupado

- SI.- contestó cortante

- eres un gran actor pero yo sé que no – sonrió un poco y le picó molestón una mejilla y luego la frente

- que estoy bien- contestó algo molesto

-que no

-que si

-que no

- que…- alargó su pronunciación- ¡Si!- hizo un puchero

- si. Está, no estoy del todo bien pero no te voy a decir porque- contesto cortante e inconscientemente se acurrucó en el otro correspondiendo el abrazó

-¿no confías en mí? – eso le hizo sentir un poco mal al japonés, él creía que el otro confiaba en el pero…Lelouch se sonrojó un poco.

- N-no es eso… -susurró ocultando su rostro en el pecho del mayor

-solo somos amigos ¿no…?- dijo suavemente sintiéndose un poco mal el de ojos violáceos. El de ojos verdes tubo un pequeño presentimiento ¿acaso Lulu…? No podía hacerse ideas raras pero… ¿y si probaba suerte?

-Lelouch… - le miró muy sonrojado y tomó aire- ¿Q-quieres que seamos mas que amigos? – susurró en su oído dándole una suave mordidita. El menor estaba que no se lo podía creer. ¿acaso había dicho eso? Su corazón latió muy rápido y sus mejillas se sonrojaron mucho, se separó lentamente del otro y procesando la información desvió la mirada. El otro creyendo que esto era un rechazo estaba a punto de irse pero el otro lo tomó de la manga del uniforme evitando que se fuera…

-Y-yo… -tomó la mano del japonés con las dos suyas y lo jaló para que se volviera a sentar.

-Lelouch…

En un impulso, con delicadeza el príncipe de Britania le besó la mejilla al otro apretando los puños muy apenado.

-ahaha ¿eso lo tomo como un sí?- el otro molesto le dio un zape – ahh no es tan difícil lulu… solo digo "Lelouch te amo como no tienes idea, ¡quieres ser mi novio…? No es complicado – dijo como si nada y el otro estaba a punto de darle otro zape mas rojo que un tomate cuando el castaño se detuvo la mano y tomándolo por la cintura lo atrajo hacia sí y unió sus labios en un beso inocente que poco a poco se fue torneando más apasionado después de unos minutos hasta que le de ojos violetas se separó exhausto mirando molesto al otro.

-¿estás mejor…?

-todavía te atreves a preguntar eso- le dijo con una mirada que decía "¡eso fue un beso o querías violarme?"

-… no me odies… -lágrimas teatrales

-eres un verdadero baka –suspiró resignado y se acurrucó en el mayor

- Suzaku, si me engañas te mato… - lo miró maquiavélicamente

-sigo pensando que sería mas kawaii un " S-suzaku me gustas…" por lo menos – aura azul

-si le sigues…será n nada-susurró con un toque frío y luego sonrió por lo bajo y se acercó al oído del otro susurrando o una voz algo sugerente –S-suzaku…. M-me gustas M-mucho… - al final… sonrió con arrogancia.


End file.
